


Остановился и замер (видишь ли ты то же, что и я?)

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Все знали, что Дже и Брайан встречаются... кроме них самих.





	Остановился и замер (видишь ли ты то же, что и я?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stop and stare (can you see what i see?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725595) by [mondeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondeblue/pseuds/mondeblue). 



− Эй, − окликнул Дже на пятой минуте фильма, − ты знал, что Доун думает, что мы встречаемся?  
Брайан моргнул, и на экране начали мелькать начальные титры. Ступни Дже лежали на его бедре, а тарелка с попкорном находилась в ногах. Наверняка это выглядело немного отвратительно, но с причудами Дже невозможно было спорить.  
− Доун много чего думает, − подтвердил Брайан. − Он как раз проходит через _ту самую_ фазу.  
Брайан бросил попкорн Дже, и тот поймал его ртом.  
− Ты прав. − Дже драматично вздохнул и для пущего эффекта пошевелил пальцами ног в носках. С Пак Джехёном всё становилось нелогичным. − Дети нынче растут слишком быстро, не так ли? Припоминаю, в наше время не было ничего, кроме надежды и воображения…  
Брайан вздохнул.  
− Дже, он младше всего лишь на три года. А твой ментальный возраст приравнивается к пяти, так что это и вовсе теряет смысл.  
Дже надул губы, отчего стал ещё больше похож на цыплёнка, одним махом убрал миску с ног и навалился на Брайана, ухватив за плечи костлявыми руками.  
− Мне больно, − захныкал он. Брайану пришлось унять дрожь от призрачного дыхания у уха и уткнувшегося ему в висок носа. − Ты разбил мне сердце, Брайан.  
Брайан сглотнул. Это было до странного интимно – находиться наедине в темноте, когда время приближалось к полуночи, а по телевизору шёл мюзикл про любовь. Не дискомфортно – стеснение сходило на нет с Дже, который слишком много болтал, громко смеялся и был готов ставить себя в неловкое положение, чтобы поднять настроение. Но сейчас Брайан чувствовал разливающуюся по коже красноту, поэтому он скинул с себя Дже и с трудом выдавил: “Ты даже фильм не смотришь”.  
Дже убрал обиженное выражение с лица и застыл на противоположном конце дивана. Остаток фильма они досмотрели в тишине, и Брайан старался не думать о том, как холодно ему было без Дже.  
\--  
Среда. Из-за общего истощения Дже и Брайан молча перехватили ежедневный предурочный кофе. Очки Брайана запотели из-за пара, как сам он ни с того ни с сего выдал:  
− Вонпиль тоже.  
Дже моргнул. Было холодно − даже Брайан, гордо переживающий канадскую зиму, укутался в шарф и надел перчатки. Голос Дже был хриплым, и облако пара вырвалось изо рта, когда он спросил:  
− Что?  
Брайан закатил глаза. Очень снисходительно и очень по-брайановски, что, конечно, побуждало в Дже желание закинуть руки ему на плечи и поцеловать. Брайан мог в красках рассказать неправдоподобную историю о несдерживаемой диарее, и Дже всё ещё хотел бы его поцеловать.  
− Он думает, что мы встречаемся, − прояснил он, и ооо. Дже был рад, что тонет в пальто, в котором можно было спрятать широкую улыбку. − Доун каким-то образом убедил его, что мы скрываемся и хотим поиздеваться над ними.  
− Мне кажется, надо им рассказать, − на полном серьёзе сказал Дже, отчего заработал выразительный _взгляд_. Взгляд был явно невосторженным, полным пренебрежения, но при этом невероятно горячим и несколько раздраженным в бесконечной доверчивости. Именно этот взгляд являлся причиной тупых шуток об их отношениях, даже если от этого сердце Дже скручивалось в груди. – Детка, мы не можем скрывать твою беременность вечно.  
Он наблюдал за тем, как Брайан поперхнулся кофе и ухмыльнулся на шлепок по руке.  
− Ты идиот, − сказал Брайан, и Дже подумал, что наверняка румянец на его лице стал чуть ярче. − А ещё, почему в положении именно я?  
− Очевидно, потому, что доминирует тот, кто выше, − ответил Дже. Он не знал, зачем всё это делал, ведь станет ещё больнее, когда Брайан сведёт ситуацию на нет непроизвольно малодушной шуткой о том, что этого никогда не произойдёт. − Я полагал, что _хотя бы это_ ты знаешь, мой обидно гетеросексуальный друг.  
Дже смотрел под ноги, пока они вместе шли по снегу, поэтому не упустил момент, когда Брайан споткнулся. С другой стороны, он хотел бы видеть его лицо, когда тот сказал:  
− С чего ты решил, что я натурал?  
Дже запнулся и упал, потому что не знал, с чего.  
На воротнике осел снег, когда Брайан, безжалостно рассмеявшись, потянулся помочь ему встать. Дже прикинулся, что ему больно, и надулся, но шутку стало сложно продолжать из-за покрасневших щёк и наморщенного носа Брайана.  
− Может, ты хоть как-то будешь предупреждать меня, прежде чем делать такое заявление?  
После этого улыбка Брайана завяла, и он отвернулся. Дже в некотором роде ненавидел себя за любование линией его подбородка в особо эмоциональные моменты.  
− Я рассчитывал, − пожал Брайан плечами, и его обаяние и уверенность дрогнули под пристальным вниманием, − что раз ты столь открыт касательно своей ориентации и всё такое, то не будешь против…  
− Конечно, не буду, − излишне громко перебил Дже. Снег понемногу начал таять, и холод обжигал кожу возле шеи. − Мне не важно, хочешь ли ты сосать член или нет, чувак, просто я всегда считал, что ты не…  
− Пожалуйста, не преподноси это именно так, − сказал Брайан. Когда Дже взглянул на него, на лице была широкая улыбка, и можно было считать, что всё в порядке.  
Ну… По крайней мере, для Брайана. Однако для Дже это довольно многое меняло.  
\--  
− Знаешь, ты не должен скрывать от нас то, что происходит между вами с Дже, − начал Сонджин, едва Брайан принял вызов.  
− Я вешаю трубку, − заявил он в ответ.  
− Кан Ёнхён, я готов поклясться всем святым… − было последним, что успело проскочить через линию телефонной связи прежде, чем Брайан нажал на кнопку окончания вызова, и связь оборвалась.  
Он вышел из-за стола, а затем и из кухни, в одной руке для баланса – телефон, а в другой − тарелка с супом. Немного дымящейся жидкости вылилось за край прямо на пальцы, отчего Брайан вздрогнул и едва сдержался от ругательств.  
− Приготовил мне суп? Какая хорошая жёнушка, − пошутил Дже с дивана, где лежал весь в одеялах и в окружении кучи салфеток. Голос звучал гнусаво, а кожа вокруг глаз и носа была покрасневшая и раздражённая. Он чихнул, и звук эхом прокатился по их маленькой квартире. − Именно поэтому ты будешь матерью наших детей.  
− Заткнись, − сделал предупреждение Брайан и отдал тарелку с супом, предварительно убрав ноги, чтобы расчистить пространство и присесть. − Я пропускаю занятия из-за тебя, неблагодарный засранец.  
− Чувак, ты учишься на управлении предпринимательской деятельностью. Что там вообще можно пропустить? − Дже закатил глаза, хотя это было трудно заметить из-за повисших на кончике носа очков. Без задней мысли Брайан потянулся и вернул их на место. Когда он отстранился, Дже сидел с широко раскрытыми глазами и открытым ртом.  
Молчание с обеих сторон затянулось дольше допустимого, так что Брайан прочистил неожиданно пересушенное горло и спросил:  
− Что?  
− Ничего. − Дже выдал очевидно неестественную улыбку, что не укрылось от Брайана. − Давай посмотрим фильм? Может… “Мачо и ботан”?  
− Не слишком зимний фильм, − прокомментировал Брайан, но послушно набрал “Мачо” в поисковике, потому что эй, Дже невозможно было отказать. Особенно когда ты Брайан.  
− Не все, как ты, ассоциируют вещи с зимой, − парировал Дже, и они будто вновь вернулись к обычным Дже и Брайану. Лучшим друзьям, которые орали друг на друга на английском, корейском и временами через излишне рассерженные гитарные аккорды. К тем, кто каждое утро ходил за кофе.  
Дже и Брайан, странное напряжение между которыми рассосалось на ровном месте, пока, конечно, кто-то из них не опять не совершит какую-нибудь тупость. И это хорошо, по крайней мере, должно было быть, но под кожей Брайана залегло неизвестное чувство, и остаток фильма он старался не смотреть на Дже.  
\--  
− Можешь передать это своему парню? Вот конспекты занятий, которые он пропустил, − одноклассница Брайана, милая девушка со светлыми волосами, всунула ему в руки стопку бумаг. Она была низенькой, даже крошечной, и смотрела на людей снизу вверх из-под ресниц. – И передай, что он мне должен.  
− Хорошо, − неожиданно Дже стало трудно сглотнуть. − О, на самом деле он не мой парень.  
Девушка моргнула.  
− Правда? Судя по тому, как он говорит о тебе, мне всегда казалось, что вы вместе.  
Дже выдал смешок сквозь зубы.  
− Я, эм… Хотел бы, − признал он.  
Глаза девушки широко распахнулись.  
− О. Это… прискорбно.  
Дже поджал губы и едва заметно кивнул. На краю сознания тот Брайан, что жил у него в голове, спросил: _“С чего ты решил, что я натурал?”_  
− Ага, – ответил он. – Действительно.  
\--  
На каникулы они отправились по домам: Дже в Америку, а Брайан – в более холодного и дружелюбного соседа.  
− Знаешь, − сказал Дже, − Тебе рады в любое время.  
Брайан запихнул очередную тетрадь в рюкзак.  
− Не вижу причины, почему должно быть иначе, − ответил он. − В любом случае, твои родители любят меня больше.  
− Ты прав, и это ужасно. − Дже швырнул в него шейную подушку, но промахнулся. − Иди сюда, присядь на чемодан, мне надо застегнуть его.  
Брайан послушно бросил свои вещи в пользу просьбы Дже, подошёл на его сторону комнаты и умостился сверху на вздувшийся чемодан. Под весом Брайана вещи улеглись, и Дже присвистнул.  
− Знаешь, смеяться над весом людей − грубо, − прокомментировал Брайан, когда Дже опустился на колени и завозился с молнией.  
Брайан повернулся и теперь лежал животом на чемодане, его взгляд упирался прямо в завиток обесцвеченных волос Дже. Корни отросли совсем чуть-чуть, а волосы выглядели мягкими от ухода. У Брайана мелькнуло желание коснуться и… О, да.  
Так, ладно. Он проснулся десять минут назад, их кофеварка была сейчас у Сонджина. Из-за этого всё было как в тумане, и Брайан, не осознавая своих действий, пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Дже. И он готов был поклясться, что в ясном уме был бы гораздо более рассудительным.  
Дже молниеносно поднял голову, и Брайан задумался, в порядке ли его шея.  
− Что ты делаешь? − спросил Дже, в его глазах и голосе не присутствовало ни веселья, ни озорства. На нём были отстойные очки, слишком большие для его лица, губы − плотно сжаты от едва сдерживаемой боли. Брайан видел этот взгляд впервые, и никогда не думал, что именно он станет его причиной. В груди зашевелилась вина.  
Брайан сглотнул.  
− Ты всё время касаешься моих волос, − фраза звучала притянуто даже для его собственных ушей. Дже фыркнул, и его дыхание прошлось по нижней губе Брайана и, вау, они были очень близко. Когда только успели?  
− Ага, но ты никогда… Ты не влю… − Дже прикрыл глаза и заметно сглотнул. Он поднялся и сделал шаг назад, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты. − Просто… Не делай так, пока это не будет важно, ладно?  
Брайан растерянно кивнул. В его чемодане, на самом дне, ещё с прошлой поездки домой, лежала коробка с медиаторами − подарок от родителей с припиской _“для Дже, твоего парня”_. Он даже не удосужился поправить их. И теперь задумался, почему.  
− Хорошо, − в итоге сказал он, хотя ситуация была далеко от таковой. − Ладно.  
\--  
Брайан не приехал, впрочем, ответного приглашения от него тоже не поступило. Дже старался насладиться отдыхом и пытался не скучать слишком сильно.  
− Чувак, тут до чёртиков холодно, − сказал ему Брайан в окошке на экране компьютера. − Вчера было минус двадцать.  
− Уверен, что не хочешь приехать? − пошутил Дже. Сначала он пытался сердиться на Брайана за инцидент с волосами, но смог отклонить только три вызова, прежде чем поддался своей привязанности и набрал в ответ. – Самая, возможно, низкая температура здесь − плюс десять.  
− Ох, чёрт, − простонал Брайан, и Дже пытался справиться с возбуждением, возникшим из-за звука. Было даже тяжелее из-за утренней хрипотцы в голосе Брайана. − Ты прав. Надо собрать вещи и выехать первым утренним поездом.  
− Ооо, весьма романтично, − поддразнил его Дже, потому что относился к себе ужасно. − Я готов потерять сознание.  
− Заткнись, − недовольно пропыхтел Брайан, но, кажется, Дже уловил нежность в его пиксельной улыбке. − Ты знал, что мои родители думают, что мы встречаемся?  
Дже почувствовал, как улыбка медленно сползает с его лица, и с усилием вернул её на место.  
− Ну, что тут можно ещё сказать? Я ведь неотразим.  
− Ты − идиот, вот ты кто, − фыркнул Брайан. − Не забудь подготовиться к экзаменам, ладно?  
− Ты что мне, мамочка? − пошутил Дже, когда его как раз позвали обедать. − Мне надо идти, − сказал он, наведя курсор на кнопку завершения звонка. – Время обеда. Увидимся через пару дней?  
− Ага, увидимся, − сказал Брайан прежде, чем экран стал чёрным.  
Дже старался не поддаваться разочарованию.  
\--  
− Это измена, − сказал Дже едва переступив порог.  
− Я тоже по тебе скучал, − пошутил Брайан.  
− Не могу поверить. − Дже проследовал за Брайаном в гостиную, даже не предложив помощи. − Ты покрасил волосы без моего ведома. И я узнал это от Сонджина. Сонджина! Что дальше? Станешь монахом и переедешь в Гималаи?  
− Будто ты будешь готов бросить твиттер ради этого, − ответил Брайан, поставив чемодан у телевизора и запрыгнув на диван. Дже присоединился к нему, за считанные секунды заняв три четверти пространства своими длиннющими конечностями, вынуждая Брайана убрать ноги с его пути. − Козёл, − пробормотал Брайан в шутку, потому что на Дже был свитер, в котором он был похож щеночка. Его волосы стали ещё светлее, практически белыми после очередной покраски, контрастировали с глубоким пурпурным цветом Брайана. Последнему казалось, что цвета волос хорошо отражают их личности.  
Дже мурлыкнул, потянулся к волосам Брайана и накрутил прядь на пальцы. Он был осторожен, несмотря на свой громкий голос и неуклюжесть, и Брайан старался не растаять.  
− Этот цвет мне нравится больше, чем оранжевый.  
После слов Дже наступила натянутая тишина, а зуд под кожей Брайана стал невыносим.  
− Дже, − начал он. − Почему всем кажется, что мы вместе?  
− Не знаю, − ответил Дже с нечитаемым взглядом, но движение его губ выдавало боль. И Брайан не понимал, почему. Рука всё ещё была в волосах, а тени заполняли обнажённые ключицы Дже.  
_“Я скучал по тебе”_ , подумал Брайан, но вслух сказал лишь:  
− Ты подготовился к экзаменам?  
− О, чёрт, − вскрикнул Дже.  
Брайан выдавил из себя улыбку.  
\--  
Брайан знал. Брайан знал о его влюбленности и использовал это, чтобы дразнить по каким-то эмоционально-садистским причинам. Это было единственное объяснение.  
Ну, или это _могло бы быть_ единственным объяснением, если бы Брайан не был по-настоящему хорошим парнем, несмотря на всё своё ехидство с пренебрежительно поднятыми бровями. Дже знал, что он так не поступит. Так почему же?  
− Проблемы с девушкой? − сочувственно спросила бариста, передав ему латте. Она была красивая, с хорошей фигурой и наверняка училась на крутой специальности типа психологии или астрономии. И, возможно, Дже бы влюбился в неё, не будь он уже по уши в чувствах к своему проблематичному и прекрасному лучшему другу.  
− С парнем, − поправил он, не сдержавшись. И от этого стало только больнее.  
\--  
Наступило время экзаменов, что означало перерыв в общении и ночи в запертых учебных комнатах, из которых они выходили только для того, чтобы поныть над лапшой быстрого приготовления. Даже походы за кофе перед занятиями отложились. Брайан, окружённый конспектами и неразборчивыми записями, старался не скучать по Дже слишком сильно, а тот находился всего лишь за соседней дверью.  
Прошла неделя. Брайан справился как обычно – сложно было завалить сессию на управлении предпринимательской деятельностью. Он как раз возвращался с последнего экзамена, как услышал что-то похожее на воинственный клич и оказался лицом к лицу к сырой земле.  
− Давай отправимся в дорожное путешествие! − Брайану хватило доли секунды, чтобы узнать голос Дже у своего уха и сопоставить его с весом на спине, из-за которого выбило воздух из лёгких. − Давай, чувак, нам надо отпраздновать.  
− Слезь с меня, − выдавил он, стараясь не касаться ртом земли. Давление исчезло, и Брайан поднялся на ноги прежде, чем появилась возможность оказаться внизу вновь. Дже находился прямо перед ним и переступал с носков на пятки прямо как ребёнок, на щеках играл румянец, а свитер обтягивал костлявую фигуру. Он был без очков, волосы ниспадали на лицо, а кожа сияла в лучах солнца. Дже хлопком сложил руки вместе, а Брайан сглотнул, глядя на натянутые до пальцев слишком длинные рукава.  
− Поехали, − настаивал он, и Брайан никогда не мог отказать Дже, не так ли?  
\--  
Они собирались добраться до побережья моря, но едва преодолели половину пути, как солнце начало опускаться к линии горизонта. Весь скудный запас финансов был потрачен на фастфуд и конфеты, купленные на заправочной станции. Они подпевали хреновой музыке из радиостанции, потому что любой спор за дополнительный разъём привёл бы к вылету в кювет. К тому времени, как Брайан обнаружил удобный для парковки холм с отличным видом, голос Дже охрип, а контактные линзы высохли. Было больно до чёртиков, но Брайан, с поднятыми из-за ветра волосами, в косухе и болтающимися серьгами, выглядел как _Бунтарь_ , и Дже не собирался наслаждаться этим зрелищем иначе, чем в HD качестве.  
− Кажется, где-то там было покрывало, − сказал, когда Брайан руками, полными надкусанных бургеров и газировкой, открыл багажник.  
В конечном счёте, покрывало было найдено, они расположились на холме. Всё это напоминало дешёвую пародию на романтический пикник с садящимся впереди солнцем и автомагистралью за их спинами. Они устроили состязание отрыжек, и, естественно, Дже победил. Брайан всё грозился скинуть того с холма и на ходу сочинял тупые, фальшиво звучащие песни под гитару, которую Дже запихнул на заднее сиденье буквально в последнюю минуту. Было настолько хорошо, что болезненное осознание того, насколько далеко зашли чувства Дже, почти заглушилось.  
Но почти ведь не считается?  
\--  
Брайан был благодарен за то, что они погрузились в комфортную тишину, потому что не был уверен, что услышит Дже за гулом в собственных ушах.  
Звёзды почти полностью показались, было до ужаса холодно, но той стороне Брайана, что соприкасалась с Дже, было невыносимо тепло, до палящего по венам электричества. Чувство, что скрывалось у него под кожей добрый месяц, всплыло на поверхность. Казалось, будто он наблюдал за приближающейся к нему волне цунами, и ничего не мог сделать, кроме как позволить себе утонуть. Гитара пела под холодными пальцами, и Брайан резко осознал, что последние десять минут наигрывал сплошь минорные аккорды.  
− Смотри, − голос Дже разбил тишину, и взгляд Брайана последовал за его пальцем в точки на тёмном небе. – Появляются звёзды.  
Брайан смотрел, и, определённо, крошечные бусинки света показались в чистой ночи, отражаясь на тёмном полотне неба. Неожиданно подул свежий ветер, и Брайан, недолго думая, скользнул поближе к Дже, уцепился руками за его сгиб локтя. Не прошло незамеченным то, как голос Дже встрял в горле, и Брайан задумался о той самой коробке с медиаторами и двух десятках людей, которые думали, что они встречаются.  
− Всегда считал, что люди похожи на звёзды, − сказал Дже. Брайан оглянулся на него.  
Чёлка спадала на лицо, кожа светилась на фоне крупной вязки свитера, и прямо сейчас, в свете красных дальних фар позади, Дже был вообще не похож на самого себя, а походил на ангела. − Сначала они скрываются во тьме, но стоит застыть и пристально взглянуть, как, в конце концов, покажется свет.  
− Застыть и пристально взглянуть, да, − хреновая вышла шутка в виде отсылки к недавнему каверу на песню, но Брайану необходимо было что-то сказать, чтобы держаться на поверхности. Дже усмехнулся, и Брайан знал, что ему стоит смотреть на открывающийся вид, но не мог отвести взгляда.  
− Кажется, этот город действительно от нас устал, − сказал Дже в тот же момент, как Брайан понял, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга.  
Чёрт.  
Дже продолжал говорить, наверняка что-то очень глупое и очень ему свойственное, но Брайан не мог его слышать, потому что _был влюблён в своего лучшего друга._  
− Прости, − сказал он, вскочив на ноги. Дже поднялся следом и выглядел несколько обескураженным, а ещё − напуганным. Он так прекрасно выглядел, что было больно, _и как это только Брайан раньше не понял?_  
Доун, Вонпиль, Сонджин, его родители, даже Аён, которая видела Дже лишь один раз, считали, что они встречаются. Да к чёрту, это действительно было так − они вместе смотрели фильмы раз в неделю и ежедневно выбирались за кофе. Брайан готовил Дже суп, когда тот простыл, они созванивались каждую ночь, когда находились в разных странах, а ещё на дне чемодана лежала коробка с медиаторами и запиской _“Для Дже, твоего парня”_. Его жизнь делилась на две части: время, проведённое с Дже, и время, когда он размышлял над тем, как бы отреагировал Дже, если бы они в это время были вместе.  
− Прости, мне надо… Мне надо идти, − лихорадочно выпалил Брайан, не осознавая, что убегает прочь, пока Дже не схватил его за запястье. Кожу обожгло огнём. − Я должен… Прости, мне так жаль, я…  
− Брайан, что происходит? − Боже, Дже выглядел настолько испуганным, что Брайану стало невыносимо плохо, но он не мог находиться здесь прямо сейчас, не перед человеком, которого любит, наверное, целую вечность. Может, даже до того момента, как они встретились, он искал Дже во всех своих предыдущих подружках. Возможно, он искал Дже везде и во всём.  
− Я не знаю, − ответил он. Телефон почти разрядился, но Брайан выхватил руку из захвата и достал его из заднего кармана, набрал номер Сонджина. − Не знаю.  
Он развернулся и пошёл прочь, не останавливаясь, пока Дже и машина не исчезли из виду. Сонджин поднял трубку только с пятого звонка.  
− О, господи, что случилось?  
− Я люблю Дже, пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда, − ответил Брайан, и этого для Сонджина оказалось достаточно.  
Брайан назвал адрес и положил трубку, стараясь не умереть от переохлаждения, пока не подъехал пикап Сонджина. Он сразу забрался внутрь, и его сердце было таким же холодным, как руки.  
− Ты идиот, − вот и всё, что сказал Сонджин прежде, чем опять завести мотор.  
\--  
Он идиот.  
Дже в четвертый раз одёрнул себя, когда время приближалось к полуночи, а он ещё и близко не был к кампусу. Четвертый раз, когда он склонился над рулём, крепко в него вцепившись, и старался не зарыдать. Четвертый раз, когда он задумался о взгляде Брайана, о том, как тот бросил его на холме, и сейчас даже тени его не было у кампуса.  
Он идиот. Влюблённый в своего лучшего друга идиот, который наверняка ляпнул лишнего, слишком сильно напирал и спугнул. Брайан что-то понял, он видел чётко выраженный страх в его глазах прежде, чем тот подорвался и оставил Дже наедине с разбивающей к самому себе ненавистью в той грустной пародии на пикник. Одним махом он потерял и своего лучшего друга, и, наверное, любовь всей своей жизни, в одно мгновение он создал пропасть, на исправление которой понадобятся годы. А всё потому, что ему не хватило такта. Всё из-за того, что он настолько влюблён в своего лучшего друга, что потерял голову.  
Он идиот.  
Квартира была пуста, когда он нерешительно вошёл в дверь. Фланелевая рубашка Брайана валялась на спинке дивана, а бас-гитара была прислонена к обеденному столу, и при взгляде на неё Дже опять хотелось зарыдать. Его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о сообщении от Сонджина, Дже пять раз неверно ввёл пароль, прежде чем удалось прочитать текст.  
_“Он у меня”_ было в первом сообщении.  
И затем: _“Прости”._  
Дже мешком рухнул на диван.  
\--  
Брайан повалился на диван.  
− Как давно? − единственное, что он спросил у Сонджина, присевшего рядом. − Как давно вы, парни, об этом знаете?  
− Понятия не имею насчёт остальных, − начал Сонджин так осторожно, будто Брайан был фарфоровым, − но для меня всё стало ясно в момент, когда Дже принёс твою бас-гитару в класс. Ёнхён, ты _никому_ не позволяешь касаться своей бас-гитары.  
− Чёрт, − ругнулся Брайан. − Так это ж было…  
− Месяцев пять назад? Ага, − подтвердил Сонджин.  
− Чёрт, − повторился Брайан. А что на счёт... остальных?  
− Я понял на дне рождении Вонпиля. − Доун вошёл в комнату и сел по другую сторону от Брайана, высушивая волосы полотенцем. Вода стекала на кожаную обивку дивана, и Сонджин недовольно нахмурился. − Вы вместе приехали, вместе уехали и буквально не отлипали друг от друга. Тем не менее, и Сонджин, и Вонпиль запретили мне как-либо это комментировать, − он надулся, оттопырив нижнюю губу. Это напомнило Брайану о Дже, и его накрыло новой волной боли.  
_Буквально не отлипали._ Нельзя отказать Дже, особенно если ты Брайан. Это было так очевидно, почему не заметил раньше?  
Полностью отчаявшись, он спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
− Как мне быть? − пробормотал Брайан. − Я люблю своего лучшего друга. Я люблю своего лучшего друга, и теперь всё кончено.  
− О, боже. − Доун был в ужасе. − Ты был прав. Он ведь действительно понятия не имеет, так?  
Брайан медленно поднял голову.  
− Понятия не имеет о чём?  
Сонджин вздохнул и обменялся взглядами с Доуном. Брайан почувствовал потребность ухватиться за что-то, чтобы удержать себя в руках.  
− Ёнхён, − медленно начал он. − Как думаешь, как давно ты влюблён в Дже?  
Брайан едва остановил себя, чтобы не сказать: _“целую вечность”._  
− Не знаю, год, наверное? Полгода точно.  
− Дже любит как минимум в два раза дольше, − выпалил Доун. Брайан так быстро развернулся в его сторону, что в шее что-то хрустнуло, но это всё было неважно, потому что от слов Доуна по его спине растеклось что-то обжигающее. − Дже любит тебя с момента вашей первой встречи.  
Брайан моргнул и неожиданно переместился на пять часов назад, в момент между закатом и автомагистралью. Рука Дже на его запястье, растерянные глаза и... и страх.  
Страх. О, боже, если Брайан чувствовал себя сейчас вот так, то насколько больно было Дже?  
_“Для Дже, твоего парня.”_  
− Мне надо идти, − он подорвался и набросил на себя пиджак. Доун двинулся было следом, но Сонджин удержал его за руку и покачал головой. − Сонджин, я должен тебе обед, ладно? И… И конспекты для экзамена. И, наверное, новую гитару, если хорошо надавишь на моё чувство вины. А тебе, Доун, я ничего не должен, поэтому что ты сам мне задолжал половину своей души.  
− Но совершай глупостей! − сказал Сонджин, прежде чем Брайан выскользнул через дверь в темноту.  
\--  
Дже забил на сон задолго до того, как раздался стук в дверь.  
Часы где-то отсчитывали ранее утро, наверняка он уже перебудил всех соседей своей печальной игрой на гитаре, но парочка разозлённых студентов всё равно намного лучше часов безмолвной скорби в кровати. Он сидел на полу, в рубашке Брайана, потому что был отчаянным мазохистом. Тарелка с рамёном перед ним давно остыла. Каждый раз, когда он переставал понимать, что играл, пальцы соскальзывали и начинали выводить “Остановился и замер”, что было дофига жалко, но плевать.  
А затем раздался стук в дверь.  
− Открыто, − сказал он, хоть единственные люди в студенческом общежитии, которые могли стучать в три часа ночи, были либо серийными убийцами, либо выпившими девушками из женской общины. Раздумывая, кто бы это в действительности мог быть, он всё же надеялся на другие варианты.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
− Ты в моей рубашке, − сказал Брайан.  
Дже едва не уронил гитару.  
− Брайан, − он вскочил на ноги, оставляя своё сердце на полу. − Эй, я, эм…  
− Как давно? − прервал его Брайан. Казалось, будто он пересёк комнату и втоптал сердце Дже, но при этом был слишком далеко. От этого расстояния было одновременно и легко, и грустно. − Как давно ты...  
− Очень долго, − ответил Дже. Каждый вечер просмотра кино, каждый утренний кофе вёл к этой точке. Воспоминание о пальцах Брайана в его волосах, рубашка Брайана, которая упал с его плеч. Брайан, Брайан, Брайан, и прямо сейчас он не мог замолчать, даже если бы захотел. – Слишком долго, но я покончу с этим, если ты хочешь, я могу… Если пожелаешь, чтобы я ушёл, то могу остановиться у Сонджина или где-то ещё...  
Брайан за пять шагов пересёк комнату и поцеловал его. И всё остальное резко потеряло своё значение.  
Когда они отстранились, Брайан широко, глупо и красиво улыбался.  
− Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот, − сказал он.  
Дже прикрыл глаза и услышал пение ангелов.  
− Не могу поверить, что ты сказал это первым, − пустил он слезу, на что Брайан рассмеялся, и его смех заполнил всю пустоту в груди Дже.  
\--  
− Вот. − Брайан уронил коробку на ноги Дже. Очки висели на кончике носа, когда Дже поднял взгляд, Брайан раздражённо закатил глаза, но вернул их на место и понадеялся, что нежность в его жесте не будет заметна. От того, как улыбка Дже стала ещё шире, стало ясно, что ничего у него не вышло. − От моих родителей. Должен был отдать тебе ещё год назад, но…  
− Но ты эмоционально застрял и не понимал, что тебе сносит крышу от чувств ко мне? − Блеск в глазах Дже говорил о том, что он знает, что Брайан не будет спорить. Крышка со щелчком отворилась, и Дже громко выдохнул от взгляда на десятки медиаторов, что сверкали с характерным металлическим отблеском. Брайану показалось, что в его глазах стояли слёзы.  
− Прости, что потерял твой каподастр, − сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Дже рассматривает медиаторы на свету. − Точнее, нет, не прости, родители заставили меня извиниться.  
− Я проигнорирую вторую часть, − сказал Дже, прежде чем закинуть руки ему на плечи и поцеловать в подбородок. Брайан постарался не совсем уж очевидно растекаться в лужу. − Ты такой хороший парень, − нарочито заворковал он. − Как же мне теперь использовать это преимущество?  
− Ты _сам по себе_ уже подарок, − искренне признался Брайан, повторяя себе, что ему можно быть слащавым и вульгарным только раз в неделю. Всего один. Кроме того, размышлял он, смущение стоит мягкого, удивлённого и счастливого вида Дже. А ещё приятным бонусом шли поцелуи в подбородок, но это к делу не относилось.  
И, конечно, это были не настоящие Дже и Брайан. Настоящими они были, когда Дже отстранился и сказал:  
− Знаешь, я не позволю тебе забыть о том, что ты сказал, понятно?  
− Тогда я расстаюсь с тобой, − пригрозил Брайан. И пока Дже притворялся человеком с разбитым сердцем, он отказывался проводить жизнь подобным образом.  
(На самом деле он не был против. Вообще нет.)


End file.
